Village
Village is a game without any sort of goals, much like Animal Crossing. You simply wander around a randomly generated village digging holes, planting trees and flowers, and placing decorative objects (like that lamppost next to the river). Of course, these things require money, so you'll have to find things to sell. Currently you can make money by farming trees, going fishing, catching bugs, and digging up ores. There's more stuff coming, like an arcade machine and hopefully NPCs in some form. I plan on updating this game regularly (or at least as often as I can). QR codes are at the bottom. Please note: If you're using Village 1.2.3 and you've encountered the save file corruption bug (a cell or two causes your game to crash), please update to the latest version and get the Village 1.2.3 Save Fixer. Even if you haven't encountered this bug, I strongly encourage you to update if you're using 1.2.3. Features *Randomly generated villages *Walking/running (hold B to run) *Pick up flowers/pull weeds (Y) *Pick fruit (A) *Use tools (A when tool is selected) *Place decorative objects (A when object is selected) *Plant trees (A when facing hole and holding fruit/seeds) *Buy and sell items in the shop *Change your character's color * Time "passes" per day, so trees and weeds will grow while flowers will wilt. Trees take 4 days to fully grow, and 2 days to regrow fruit/seeds. *Day/night cycle *Uses a single save file (as a GRP) *Go fishing *Catch bugs *Dig up ores *Water flowers *Build bridges *Store extra items at your house *Store extra money at your house *Browse a catalog of decorative items *Keep a journal showing the stuff you've found. *Take GRP screenshots with L+R (together) *Place pathways to make your village look fancy *Use the Hammer to reclaim decorative objects, use the Axe to chop down trees, and use the Shovel to dig holes and retrieve certain items from the ground that normally cannot (like weeds and stumps). Use the fishing pole to catch the fish you see in the river. Use the net to catch bugs. Use the watering can to bring back wilted flowers. *Press Start to save, otherwise your progress will be lost Screenshots SHOT5.PNG|Just up the river from the spot where I took the original picture. SHOT2.PNG|Here's another one of my Villages. I have a different skin in this one! SHOT1.PNG|Here's the new "Fancy Bridge"! SHOT8.PNG|Here's that same bridge in the evening. You can take screenshots without the player! SHOT11.PNG|At night, some things glow! There are also different bugs; see the glowing dots? I'm using the "seasoned" skin in this picture. SHOT3.PNG|Oops, this place isn't pretty! Still to come: There are still a bunch of things I'd like to add, like: *The Arcade Machine (lets you make money) *More animations/sounds/music *Touchscreen inventory management/better inventory management options *More decorative objects *NPCs that also live in the village (will probably be the last thing I add) I'm continuing to mess with the rarities of bugs, fish, and ores. I'm still not sure how rare I want certain things, so I keep changing them. I'm sorry, one day I'll settle for rarities that are acceptable! Quick Note: I've finally gotten the game to a point where I won't call it a "demo" anymore. Sure, there was only one addition between the last demo and the release, but oh well. I'm still planning on adding more stuff later, and it's not as polished as I'd like it (there's still ''no ambient music, and things ''still ''don't have animations or sounds). I won't be able to work on new features for a while, but if you find bugs, I'll update it immediately. History: For a history of the demo versions, look here. '''Version 1.2.6:' I was overcome with a sudden and insatiable urge to add screenshots. So, I added them! *Hold L and R at the same time to take a screenshot. It will give you the option to show the player in the screenshot. After viewing the picture, you will be allowed to save. It will save two files; you must save both in order for the picture to turn out right. The first file is the actual picture; the second file contains the colors. Without this file, you picture will be discolored. If you later want to view the picture, simply go to the console and issue these two commands: LOAD "GRP:NAME" and LOAD "COL2:NAME", where NAME is the name you gave the screenshot. I might make a screenshot viewer sometime later. In the meantime, you can put your screenshots on your computer! Just save the GRP and COL file to your SD card, put the files on your computer, and open them up in the GRP editor of PTC Utilities. Export it, and now you have your screenshot! *Added boot and TheSammy58 to the credits. Version 1.2.5: There were no massive code changes this time... in fact, there was very little changed in terms of code. Please let me know if you run into any new bugs due to this update... it seems like 1.2.4 was pretty stable. *Feature request: You will only be nagged about not being able to use an item the first time you do it per play session. After that, you will only hear the error sound *Feature request: Made dead flowers darker and browner to make them more noticeably dead. *Fixed a bug which sometimes made dead flowers show up as living on the minimap. *Moved some stuff around while loading, so "Passing time" is now "Preparing town" *Made dead flowers show up on the minimap *Added a "fancy" bridge which matches brick paths better. 125,000 clubs *Something else... if you catch what it is, let me know (I don't remember what it was). Older History... Version 1.2.4: *Fixed the save file corruption bug. If your save file is corrupted (you're not able to enter a cell and you're using Village 1.2.3), please use the Village 1.2.3 Save Fixer. When it asks you, I STRONGLY recommend you backup your save file. I'm concerned about messing up your precious save villages, so please try to back up your file when it asks. Version 1.2.3: *Changed the way you acquire house and shop movers for Quentin. Now, instead of having them randomly sold at the shop, you have to "invest" in the shop owner's project. Then they'll be available in the catalog. This allows you to move your house or shop as soon as you have the money, much like bridge work. Please note that even if you already have the shop or store mover, the catalog for these items will be reset. If you have these items in your inventory or chest, you can still use them normally; however if you want more, you'll have to pay for the project. *Altered fish rarities and bug rarities again. This time, I used charts and everything to plot out exactly how long it would take to fill the journal on average. Of course, in practice, it's probably going to be just as terrible as all the rest of the rarities I've come up with. Please let me know if you have a problem with anything, and I'll continue to work on rarities. *Changed the "pond smelt" to an eel for a better price distribution (plus, who likes pond smelts?). As a result, your fish journal will be completely reset with this update. The rest of your journal should be fine... just the fish. Please let me know if you have any issues with anything. Version 1.2.2: So sorry for all the bugs! I really do test the updates, but there are so many features now, I can't test everything. *Fixed the "dig up ores when inventory is full and you crash the game" bug *Fixed the "watch the credits before playing and the minimap will show gray objects as white" bug *Added TheV360 to the credits Version 1.2.1: THE SCREAMING UPDATE! APPARENTLY THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO GET PEOPLE'S ATTENTION ON THE INTERNET, SO I'M GOING TO DO IT TOO! *You can exit the number box for buying multiple items now. *Added a new work option: Flowers. Now you can pay the shop owner to water the flowers around your town. Version 1.2.0: It's the "there were so many bugs in 1.1 that I had to make another update as quickly as possible" update! Woo! *Fixed the "don't get stump item when digging up a stump" bug (BrianXP7) *Fixed the "stumps turn into dead flowers, which when watered turn back into stumps" bug (To4oo4) *Fixed the "trying to buy a skin when you don't have enough money crashes the game" bug (GimmeMoreCoinz) *Fixed the "trying to retrieve too much money from your safe causes an overflow crash" bug *Fixed other stuff. I don't remember what it was though... sorry. *Removed the ability to place stumps. I'm really sorry, it causes too many problems. You can still get stumps wherever you want by planting a tree there, then chopping it down later. *Made bugs fly more smoothly when you're running around them. Now it won't look like they immediately change speeds. *Added dirt path sounds (now it won't sound like grass) *Named each skin for easier recognition. *Spruced up the skin buying window *Spruced up the multiple item buying window *Added To4oo4 and GimmeMoreCoinz to the credits *Added the ability to demolish bridges (Quentin). You must have at least 1 bridge in your village at all times. Ask the store owner to do "Work" *Added the ability to build bridges (Quentin). You cannot have any more than 6 bridges at a time in your village. You cannot build bridges at the topmost or bottommost row of your village. You cannot build a bridge when there is something on the bank. Ask the store owner to do "Work" *Added a new bridge type: Stone Bridge. Hope it looks OK. Please let me know if you have any issues with anything! Save frequently! You never know what sort of bug may pop up. Version 1.1.0: It's the "Everyone's been asking for something so I added a whole bunch of stuff that doesn't impact gameplay too much" update! Yay! *Added Quentin's "Buy multiple items from the shop" thing. Now you can buy multiple pathways from the shop, and multiple pathways/flowers from the catalog. One day, I might make it so you can buy lots of flowers from the shop too, but I still don't want to do that yet. *Added "I don't like pink hair let me change it" thing. Now you can change your skin at the shop! Just select the "Skin" option from the shop's main menu. It costs 5000 every time you want to change, even if you've had that skin before (it won't charge you if you pick your current skin). *Added "Fish and bugs get scared away when you run" thing. Fish will completely disappear if you run close enough to them! Bugs will simply fly faster if you're running near them. That's about all I could do for bugs... they're movement is just so hard to predict that it's hard to tell them "Hey, go over here now". I hope it's all right. Bugs will never get scared away (because you never know where they are), even stationary ones. This may change in the future, but for now it's staying. *Added BrianXP7's "Flowers should totally wilt" thing. Now each day, some of your flowers will shrivel up. They will never die and disappear though, so don't worry! I didn't want people worrying about playing every day, so I made sure they won't completely disappear... they just get brown. Please note: shriveled flowers count as weeds, so you can pluck them without obtaining an item! They are also not obtainable as an item, so digging them up with the shovel will not give you a "Dead Flowers" item. *As part of BrianXP7's wilting flowers thing, I added the "Watering Can" tool. This tool will instantly bring shriveled flowers back to life with a nice accompanying "Ding" sound. Watering non-wilted flowers will not keep them from wilting the next day. The watering can is sold randomly in the shop, and since flowers don't disappear, just sit tight until you get one. Hopefully you get one soon! *Added "Epicguy500" to the credits for complaining about hair. As always, an update which adds so many features is bound to be riddled with stupid bugs (even though I tested it), so please let me know if you find any! I hope you enjoy it! Version 1.0.3: *Fixed the "rocks erases pavement" bug. Now rocks will only generate moss when they're on grass, and they'll only remove the ground beneath them if there's moss. *Tweaked fishing to make it way easier to make money. Fish spawn twice as fast, bite less on average, and spawn rarer fish more frequently. Version 1.0.2: *Forced the shop to have 3 different decorations (you shouldn't have two of the same in a day any more) *Made the credits super fancy by making them smooth-scroll. R only slightly increases speed now. Press B to quit the credits. *Made the code short (but somehow it's still the same amount of QR codes...) Version 1.0.1: This isn't necessary if you already have 1.0. This version just fixes some issues with first-time setup. *Fixed disappearing text in the intro. *Fixed ores not being generated the first day you play. Version 1.0: First version! *Added ores to dig up. *Changed the rarities of everything again. *Fixed a bug that crashed the game if you caught a ton of bugs or fish without quiting. Want to play some old demo versions? Rename your save file, back it up, and here you go: Village Demos (Old Versions) QR codes: I'm providing more QR options; I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Now you can either use the more numerous, easier to scan QR codes, or use the less numerous, harder to scan QR codes (also shown below). Both give you the exact same game, I promise. In reality, the new QR codes aren't that much harder to scan if your camera is clean and doesn't have any scratches (mine has a scratch, so it's hard to scan). Category:Programs Category:Games Category:Simulation Category:Work in Progress